


My Stupid Holiday

by BlackGerm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, friendship/romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGerm/pseuds/BlackGerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Ini hari liburku dengan kebodohanku. / Tidak, Sakura dan Ino yang bodoh. / Tidak, kau Hinata. / Diamlah, kau juga. / Hari minggu telah berakhir. Aku masih ingat aroma lemon-nya.<br/></p>
</div>Prekuel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7454737">
  <i>
    <b>Yellow</b>
  </i>
</a>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Holiday

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Disclaimer: Naruto only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materi setelah menulis dan/atau mem-publish fiksi ini  
> 

_Hinata POV_

Aku tinggal di apartemen sejak masuk sekolah menengah. Ini tahun ketiga. Aku sendiri, mengurus hidup dan juga sekolahku. Ayahku tinggal di luar negeri, mengurus perusahaan dan sekolah Hanabi—adikku. Mereka selalu mengunjungiku saat hari Natal. Mengetuk pintu saat malam Natal. Topi santa dan kantung kado. Berteriak namaku dan _Selamat Natal!_ Itu Ayah dan Hanabi. Mereka berdua dan tidak ada lagi. Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi.

_  
Aku memanggilnya._

_Aku terus berteriak dan memanggilnya._

_Aku terguncang._

_Ayah bilang ibu sedang tidur, sayang kemudian menggendongku._

_Kapan ibu akan bangun?_

_Kapan ibu pulang dan membuka pintu?_

_Kapan ibu memanggil namaku dan aku berlari dan memeluknya—lagi?  
_

Aku sudah kacau dan berantakan. Ini menyakitkan. Aku sakit. Aku masih kecil. Aku menangis lalu Ayah memelukku. Dia bilang, _Ibu akan bangun, ibu akan pulang pagi nanti, lalu mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namamu. Tidurlah._ Aku masih terisak. _Selamat malam._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_'Kring, Kring~kriiing!'_

Suara dering jam weker menganggu telingaku, sontak aku terbangun. Aku meraih benda berisik itu di meja kecil samping ranjangku, lalu mematikannya. Mataku masih terpejam saat lenganku terlipat menimpa wajahku. Aku berkeringat. Bajuku sudah basah sekitar dada. Aku bermimpi tentang ibu. Ini sudah biasa. Malam hari selalu menakutkan dan mimpi itu akan kembali. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mata, menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya. Cepat dan berulang kali sampai aku tenang. Aku sudah tenang. Menarik lenganku lalu mendorong kasur. Menopang tubuhku lalu duduk.

Ini hari Minggu. Lalu apa? Hari ini aku kosong. Sempurna. Hari libur seperti jeruji besi kasat mata yang memenjarakanku dari rutinitas manusia normal. Aku normal. Tidak, mereka—manusia normal—menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Pemandangan alam dan bunga-bunga atau makan malam di restoran mewah. Itu normal. Hari libur untuk manusia normal. Ralat, aku tidak normal. Acara televisi Minggu pagi, buku-buku dan pemutar musik. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka.

Baru saja aku mengingat. Hari ini Sakura dan Ino akan menjemputku pukul delapan. Ini pertama kali. Mereka teman sekelasku di tingkat tiga. Mereka seperti malaikat di minggu pagi hari ini. Dan aku tidak harus berakhir tenggelam dengan acara televisi minggu pagi dan buku-buku dan—. Sebentar. Sekilas aku menoleh ke arah jam wekerku, dia bilang, sekarang pukul 7.40. Bagus, Hinata. Aku harus mandi. Tidak, tidak cukup waktu lagi. Baiklah, menggosok gigi. Ya, kurasa itu cukup. Aku sudah berdiri di samping wastafel. Memutar keran lalu membasuh wajahku, kemudian menutup keran kembali. Aku Mengambil sikat gigi—berwanarna ungu—dan mulai mengoleskan pasta gigi pada bulu sikat. Bodoh, itu terjatuh! Batinku sedang memarahiku. Diamlah, sial aku panik. Ulangi! Aku kembali mengoleskankan pasta gigi. Menggosok gigiku dan memutar. Menggosok dan memutar lagi dengan bulu sikat. Terus berulang kali. Aku berkaca. Busa putih membungkam bibirku. Aku memutar keran lalu menampung air di gelas plastik, kemudian berkumur dan kembali membasuh wajahku. Aku sudah selesai.

Baiklah, sekarang apa. Pakaian, apa kau memakai piyama bodohmu itu, Hinata? Batinku, seolah berdialog dengan pantulan di cermin. Tentu tidak, aku perlu pakaian lain. Aku sudah berdiri di depan lemari lalu membuka pintunya. Aku lupa menanyakan akan pergi kemana. Aku masih berpikir beberapa saat. Mengobrak-abrik lemari, lalu berhenti. Kemeja ungu dan celana panjang. Aku mengambil kemeja dan celana panjang lalu menutup pintu lemari. Aku bergeser ke meja rias sebelah kanan lemari. Sekilas aku kembali menoleh ke arah jam weker di belakangku, dia bilang, pukul 7.55 Hinata. Bagus, tidak sempat. Aku harus bergegas dan aku mulai beranjak berdiri, melepas baju kemudian celana pendekku. Aku memungut kemeja dan celana panjang di atas meja rias, lalu memakainya satu persatu. Aku berkaca di depan meja rias. Berputar ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Ke kiri lagi, ke kanan lagi. Kemeja, cek. Celana, cek. Rambut, huh. Rambutmu seperti akar pohon, gumamku. Aku mengambil sisir dan merapikan helai indigoku. Cantik. Ya, kau cantik.

_"Hinata!"_

Sisirku terlempar saat suara teriakan memanggil namaku. Aku terlonjak. Aku menoleh, kepalaku menengadah menatap sosok yang menepuk bahuku. Sakura dan Ino. Aku menengok ke arah pintu di belakang mereka, kemudian kembali menatap mereka. Aku heran. Mereka bingung.

"Pintumu tidak dikunci semalam?" tanya Sakura. Matanya menyipit. Aku lupa, bodoh. Kau bodoh. Kita bodoh, diamlah. Mungkin saja tetangga sebelah masuk ke kamarku dan memerkosaku malam tadi. Dia gila. Dia pemabuk dan gila wanita. Aku melihatnya memeluk wanita di samping lift tadi malam. Tetapi tidak, aku masih merasa utuh sekarang. Aku meringis menatap sakura kemudian Ino. Dia tertawa. Mereka tertawa.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu sepanjang hari?" sergah Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku hanya—"

Ucapanku terpotong saat Sakura menarik lenganku sebelum aku melanjutkan bicara. "Ayo pergi." Dia berjalan sedikit tergesa. Aku tersandung.

"Sebentar."

Aku menarik lenganku dari tangan Sakura. Aku membalik badan lalu mengambil tas di meja rias. Mereka sudah hilang di pintu.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Disini berisik. Suara speaker terdengar berbicara dimana-mana, serasa mencemari telingaku oleh suara-suara yang saling bersahutan tidak jelas. Ini bukan pemandangan alam dan bunga-bunga atau restoran mewah. Sakura dan Ino membawaku ke Mall. Aku tidak suka tempat ini. Mereka semua seolah menatapku. Terakhir kali, Ayah membawaku dan Hanabi kesini saat aku masih 12 tahun. Sakura dan Ino tampak senang. Tentu, aku tidak senang.

"Kita kesini." ajak Ino kepada Sakura, aku juga. Tetapi aku hanya menatap mereka yang sudah beranjak mendahuluiku. Sekarang—aku berdiri di depan kaca transparan. Mereka terlihat dari sini, Sakura dan Ino. Aku menoleh ke sudut lain, beberapa pakaian digantungkan pada besi yang berputar,—gadis-gadis di sana memutarnya—beberapa lagi di gantungan tembok. Patung-patung ini memakai pakaian bagus. Mereka berdiri di balik kaca, tepat di depanku sekarang. Mereka cantik. Ini butik? Bukan, ini kolam renang. Maksudku, lihat mereka. Mereka tenggelam di dalam tumpukan pakaian-pakaian. Lengannya seperti melakukan gaya kupu-kupu. Bodoh.

"Hinata!"

Aku terlonjak. Aku melihat Sakura menghampiriku dari dalam. Dia nampak kesal.

"Maaf," ucapku. Aku berlari menyusul Sakura. Dia sudah tengelam dalam tumpukan pakaian yang berantakan. Dia berenang bersama Ino. Aku masih mengamati mereka. Baiklah, itu ide buruk. Aku tidak akan tenggelam bersama mereka. Tolong, tolong, seseorang sedang tenggelam disini. Aku tidak akan meneriakkan itu. Aku bukan gila. Sakura dan Ino masih sibuk memilah-milah pakaian, tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Kau bosan, Hinata. Aku memang bosan, kau diamlah. Aku terus bergumam. Aku lapar.

"Saku—," ucapanku terpotong.

"Lihat, Hinata! Ini manis, cobalah." Dia memegang kemeja sewarna denganku milikku sekarang.

Aku menggumam. Tidak, aku lapar Sakura. Aku suka manis. Tapi aku tidak memakan kemeja. Aku menggeleng pelan tanda menolak. Sakura kembali tenggelam disana. Dia tidak perduli. Aku seperti permen karet bekas. Buang aku sekarang.

"Sakura lihat. Bagus? Ini diskon. Hanya hari ini." Aku lapar Ino. Aku menggumam. Dia sedang menempelkan sepotong sweater abu-abu pada tubuhnya lalu menunjukkan kepada Sakura. Sekilas saja, rasanya aku rindu dengan buku-buku dan pemutar musik, juga film kartun Minggu pagi. Aku merindukan kalian, teman.

Sudah sekitar satu jam aku berdiri disini, kakiku mulai membatu. Mereka masih sibuk memilah-milah pakaian-pakaian 'tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Beberapa pakaian di keranjang masing-masing—di tangan mereka. Dua keranjang lain tergeletak di lantai—di samping kaki mereka. Mereka menjual baju di rumah? Aku tidak tahu. Tidak mau tahu. Aku mulai menggenggam erat tali pada tas LV keci ungu di tanganku. Aku berkeringat. Dingin, tubuhku menggigil. Kakiku terasa tidak bertulang. Apa aku pucat? Aku tidak ingat apa yang kumakan sejak kemarin. Tidak, aku belum makan apapun. Seseorang memeluk bahuku. Aku tidak ingat lagi.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

_Aku hilang._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hei, bangunlah," suara laki-laki menyapa telingaku. Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak. Dia memeluk bahuku. Mataku masih terpejam. Aku dimana? Dengan siapa?

"Hinata, bangunlah." Sekarang aku mengenalnya. Ini suara Sakura. Aku mulai mengingat. Perlahan aku membuka mata.

Dia menatapku. Kuning? Ino? Bukan, Ino pirang. Bodoh. Tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Tuhan, dia tampan. Rasanya aku mau pingsan lagi.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" surai kuning bertanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Tidak, ah. Maaf aku lupa." Sakura menatapku. Aku permen karet bekas Sakura. Aku tidak enak. Ino juga menatapku.

"Boleh aku menemanimu makan? Mmm—."

"Dia Hinata," jawab Sakura memberi tahu namaku. Aku menggumam, tanyakan siapa namanya Sakura.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di kasir. Ada masalah dengan kartu kreditku." Dia menoleh ke arah pintu keluar. "Di depan sana menjual Hamburger. Aku akan menyusul." Sakura menatapku. Aku mengangguk. Dia beranjak pergi bersama Ino. Tentu saja, mereka sejoli. Aku tersadar sesuatu. Hei! Kalian meninggalkanku! batinku berteriak.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau bisa bangun?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia memapah tubuhku. Sentuhannya lembut di bahu dan lenganku. Aku merinding. Baunya seharum lemon. Segar menusuk hidungku. Surai kuningnya sesekali menggesek rambutku. Aku sakit jantung. Ini seperti mendobrak dadaku. Aku mengangguk kembali.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Aku duduk di kursi, sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Tiga kursi lain di sekeliling meja kotak di depanku. Aku menoleh ke arah meja kasir. Dia berdiri di sana. Gadis pelayan terlihat sibuk dengan mesin hitungnya. Dia mencubit dagunya saat berpikir. Dia memperhatikan daftar menu kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. Gadis pelayan mengangguk lalu beranjak ke belakang. Ada celah persegi panjang di tembok menghadap Gadis itu. Beberapa orang memakai topi putih panjang di balik celah itu. Dia menoleh—pemuda kuning itu. Hei, siapa namamu? Dia menatapku sekarang. Melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Ya, hai. Aku tidak mendengarmu. Dia tersenyum. Aku diam. Gadis pelayan sudah kembali. Dia menyodorkan uang lalu mengangkat nampan di meja. Ya, aku lapar. Kemarilah. Dia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum. Aku tersenyum kali ini. Bukan padanya. Hamburger itu memanggil namaku. Hinata, makan aku. Tidak, kau lemak jahat! Tetapi, kau lapar. Baiklah, kali ini pengecualian. Mendekatlah.

Dia duduk di seberang, satu meja denganku. Menaruh nampannya. "Ini, makanlah." Dia menyodorkan sepotong Hamburger kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya. Apa aku menarik saat makan? Dia menatapku, kemudian menatap setengah Hamburger di tanganku. Apa aku seperti orang kelaparan?

"Maaf, rotimu dingin," ucapku. Aku melirik roti di nampan. Dia tertawa. Siapa namamu? Hei, aku tidak bertanya namamu.

"Maaf." Dia mengambil roti di nampannya. Tidak, aku masih lapar. Gumamku. Dia menggigit kecil roti di tangannya lalu mengunyahnya. Jangan dimakan! Aku bergumam lagi. Dia tidak mendengarmu, bodoh. Sudut bibirnya penuh dengan mayones. Sesekali dia menyeka mayones dengan tissue kering. Rotiku sudah habis. Aku mengambil botol cola di nampan, menghisap isinya sampai kurasakan angin menyapu lidahku. Dia sudah beres dengan rotinya.

"Kemana temanmu?" tanyanya. Mereka bukan temanku. Aku sudah dibuang. Aku mengedikkan bahu. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Itu kosong. Lihat, Cafe sudah penuh sesak sekarang.

Dia kembali menatapku. Memainkan sedotan plastik di tangannya. "Maaf, aku Naruto." Baiklah, Naruto. Apa salahmu? Mereka yang salah, gumamku.

"Salam kenal," ucapnya kembali.

"Ya, kita impas sekarang. Salam kenal, Naruto," balasku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, Sakuro dan Ino masih belum terlihat.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Tidak, terimakasih. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Masih menatap pintu masuk, lenganku di atas meja menumpu dagu.

"Aku bukan pemerkosa gadis SMA." Mungkin penculik? Aku menatap manik saphire-nya dan dia terus bicara.

"Bukan penculik." Apa kau paranormal?

"Maaf, bukan juga paranormal." Dia terkekeh sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya menyamping wajahnya.

Satu jam aku menunggu disini bersama Naruto. Membicarakan omong kosong dan lain-lain. Dia memesan satu Hamburger—dan kentang goreng—lagi dan cola untukku. Ya, aku masih lapar Naruto. Terimakasih. Aku seperti kantong lemak sekarang. Tidak, aku gemuk. Kau gemuk, Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino tak kunjung kembali. Aku merasa bodoh menunggu berjam-jam disini bersama Naruto. Ini sudah sore. Naruto mengantarku pulang. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa khawatir lagi. Baiklah, ini seperti lelucon. Aku pulang bersama orang asing sekarang. Ayah akan menghukumku Natal nanti, saat aku bercerita tentang pengalaman.

Ini adalah hari libur dengan kebodohanku. Tidak, Sakura dan Ino yang bodoh. Tidak, kau Hinata. Diamlah, kau juga. Hari minggu telah berakhir. Aku masih ingat aroma lemon-nya.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_**Owari** _

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini sudah pernah saya publish sebelumnya di situs ffn, dengan judul; [**Liburan itu apa?**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12027272/1/Liburan-itu-apa)  
> 


End file.
